Parallels
by sodesne ON HAITUS
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro made a small connection that scared him. In a large stretch, one could say Ichimaru Gin was similar to Hinamori Momo. And he wanted to stop this parallel immediately. It was getting a bit freaky if you asked him.


**Parallels **

**Summary:** Hitsugaya Toushiro made a small connection that scared him. In a large stretch, one could say Ichimaru Gin was similar to Hinamori Momo. And he wanted to stop this parallel immediately. Between the former traitor and his childhood love. It was getting a bit freaky if you asked him.

**Parallels**

There was something about Ichimaru Gin that he never noticed before. He never even thought about the possibility until the traitor left.

He never noticed the Third Squad Captain's respect of Aizen Sousuke. The extreme loyalty that allowed the silver fox to abandon those he cared about and everyone who cared about him. The man had proven he was not above harming others for Aizen's sake.

Hitsugaya Toushiro made a small connection that scared him.

In a large stretch, one could say Ichimaru Gin was similar to Hinamori Momo.

That was a very wide stretch! Hinamori was _nothing_ like that abandoning, backstabbing, betraying, cruel, detached, devilish, devious, double crossing, forsaking, heartless, indifferent, insensitive, misleading, nonchalant, uncaring, and unsympathetic bastard.

Don't get him wrong. Hitsugaya did not make this connection to put Hinamori in the same category as Ichimaru Gin.

But certain parallels were undeniable.

Hinamori would harm for Aizen. She almost fought with Kira Izuru and raised her blade against him.

Ichimaru would kill for Aizen. He would kill his own allies for that man.

Hinamori would beg for the man even though she had been wounded physically and mentally.

Ichimaru would preach for the man even though he was nothing more than a pawn, a dispensable one at that.

Hinamori broke apart at her captain's betrayal. She became lost.

Ichimaru just sort of withered away at his captain's death. He became lost.

Even though the silver haired man put on airs and pretended to be no different, Hitsugaya still saw the signs. The same signals that alarmed the Tenth Captain with Hinamori were showing up in the former captain.

But, after the war, Hinamori was no longer lost. She found her support in her fellow vice-captains and women's association. She found her support in him. She found her legs and was determined to walk down the path with her companions.

And, after the war, Ichimaru became lost. He lost Aizen, Tousen, and the Espada. He lost his original goals of making one madman the King. He lost his original support from his former vice-captain and childhood friend. He lost his way and stood at the side of the path watching everyone, including Hinamori, walk by.

Followed by only the moonlight, Ichimaru would wander around with his powers suppressed by a constant limiter. Still stronger than many seated officers but weaker than any captain or vice captain.

And Hitsugaya would see him sometimes.

"Shiro-chan," the man would say in a singsong voice before brushing past him. Sometimes he would add an insult or a backhanded compliment and sometimes the man would pass him without another word.

And it bothered him.

It bothered Hitsugaya that there was a lost soul wandering around for the same reason she did. Even if it was Ichimaru.

Maybe that's why he stopped the former captain that winter night. Maybe that's why he invited the silver haired man to the roof that December night.

Maybe that's why they watched winter fireworks together for the Tenth Captain's birthday.

With Matsumoto.

_You've done stupid things Gin. And this doesn't mean I forgive you, but…maybe we could go drinking sometime._

With Hinamori.

_Ichimaru-san, I'd say you take up that offer. Kira-kun often goes with her. He'd appreciate it as well. _

And maybe that's why Ichimaru Gin got promoted to third seat on the Tenth Squad.

"Shiro-taicho," the man would say in a singsong voice before brushing past him. Sometimes he would add an insult or backhanded compliment to annoy him and sometimes the man would pass him without another word preferring to address Matsumoto, Kira or some other poor victim.

And Hitsugaya Toushiro will never admit that he was relieved. Relieved that his newly appointed third seat was no longer lost.

Maybe now he could stop comparing that former traitor with his childhood love.

It was getting a bit freaky if you asked him.

…

A/N: My first Bleach fanfic. Woah. This is a big leap from I-will-never-write-read-enjoy-Bleach-in-any-way-shape-or-form to oh-my-god-Bleach-is-the-best-thing-since-sliced-bread-the-guys-are-freakin-hot. Woah. I'm like amazed at myself. What a hypocrite! XD

Well, this is my first sharing 'cause I do believe that Gin will live after the war. (I'm praying for it) And while I'm a pretty big shipper of GinxHitsugaya I do admit it is unlikely to happen and I'm a bit uncomfortable to write about it.

So until I get comfy with writing shounen-ai and yaoi, I will keep their relationship NONromantic. :D I do adore HitsuHina and GinMatsu anyways.

Gosh I'm so nervous. D: I haven't written any Bleach fanfic before and I really don't think I got the characterizations right but I hope that you've enjoyed it anyways.


End file.
